The Escaped Prisoner
by TheObscenityThatIsCha
Summary: This time Iorveth has been captured, but interrogation isn't Roche's true intention. Man on elf action.
1. Chapter 1

The keys jangled quietly from his belt as Roche paced the dungeons. Hearing the thuds of brutal fists against the already battered bodies of the prisoners made him uncomfortable, but he knew the way of the guards. He only hoped they would leave the newest arrival relatively unscathed, but in case they didn't, he was waiting in the main dungeon, away from the isolated cell they had thrown him into. He thought he heard the elf cry out in pain and shuddered. He fingered the hilt of his sword, hoping for the guards' sake that they would get bored soon. No longer able to control his worry and anger he started to unsheathe the blade, just as the guards entered the room, bragging about their obscene strength. His expression of fury rapidly dissolved, replaced by a false stern one. He let the blade fall silently back into its scabbard and glared authoritatively at the men. 'Guards! I'll be interrogating the elf for a while about strictly private matters. I do not wish to be disturbed, understood?' The guards, only too pleased to be relieved of their duties before sunset, nodded and scampered away like two overgrown children.

After locking the door to the dungeons behind them, Roche made his way to the lone cell in the next room, where he then also locked the door behind him. Interruptions were to be avoided at all costs tonight. The sound of the man's footsteps roused the elf who lay on the floor in the corner of the dark cell. Roche's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the large, dark bruises covering the elf's pale stomach. 'Iorveth…', he whispered almost inaudibly, while remaining a good distance from him. The elf struggled to a sitting position, wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his shackled hands and slowly lifted his head to look the man in the eye. 'So… are you going to come in?', he asked in a weary tone. Roche snapped out of his horrified haze and began fumbling with the many keys on the ring 'til he found the large, rusty one for the oldest cell in this godforsaken place. He slotted it into the hole with trembling fingers, walked in, and out of habit, locked the two of them inside.

Rushing to kneel by the prisoner, he apologised, explaining the dangers to the both of them if he had intervened. The elf understood. He tried not to flinch as the man softly stroked the beaten skin of his chest and stomach - he didn't want Roche to know he was in tremendous pain. Besides, the feeling of the man's gentle hand on his body was somewhat refreshing after the hell he had just endured. He was a good fighter, so it wasn't often that he took a beating, but seeing as he had been shackled he hadn't really stood a chance.

Roche's arm snaked delicately around Iorveth's waist, pulling him close. The elf raised his shackled hands and hooked them over the man's head. Roche brought his lips to the elf's and kissed him gently, wary of causing him more pain. Their tongues met and slid teasingly across one another. Iorveth, in spite of the deep cut on his lower lip, kissed the man harder. For a few minutes they lost themselves in fighting for dominance with their tongues.

They had last seen each other months ago, when Iorveth had very much been the dominant one. Roche had been captured by the Scoia'tael and remained their hostage for three days while his guards searched hopelessly for him. The elf leader fucked him several times during his stay and made sure the other elves didn't bother him too much. He couldn't say he was all that pleased when his men finally turned up, but went with them reluctantly, as he explained to Iorveth that night, so as not to risk the lives of him and his brothers.

Roche pulled his lips away at last so that he could talk seriously with the elf about the problem they now faced. 'Iorveth, I can't let you stay here. If this is what happens to you on the first night then I don't want to know how their punishment continues, so we need to get you out of here.' 'You know that I didn't let myself get captured by guards just so you can throw me back to the forest. I expect you have some other plan though?' Roche, hearing some racket coming from the outer dungeon, nodded, and while hurriedly unlocking the shackles, sternly addressed the elf - 'Punch me.' As much as he wanted to get his own back for the time Roche had attacked him rather viciously - though stopped just before killing him on account of 'approaching elves' - he was puzzled by this request. However, as the guards came stumbling drunkenly through the room next door and he saw Roche's panic-stricken expression, the plan finally made sense to him and he hit Roche, a little too hard. 'Fuck!', Roche yelled, clutching his jaw and glaring at Iorveth. There was no time for revenge now, unfortunately. 'Run, you cocksucker! Geralt is waiting outside, do as he says and I'll deal with you later.' Without a goodbye kiss, Iorveth fled down the side passage, knuckles sweetly aching.

'Guards! Where have you been? The whoreson knocked me out and seeing as he's not in his cell and you don't have him, he must have escaped!' The men looked sheepishly at their commander, trying desperately to sober up. 'Well? Go look for him, you lazy arses!' The guards scuttled off, back through the main dungeon, while Roche wandered off down the side passage. He scrambled up the ladder at the end and found his way out fairly easily. He barely used the route which was meant as a fire escape and usually well-manned, but the guards were now all searching for the escapee in the opposite direction. Making sure no one saw him leave, he made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt watched the man walk casually to his residence not far from the prison. He waited for him to enter the building then led Iorveth to the door, making him walk in front, wrists apparently bound, giving passers-by the illusion that he had captured the fleeing inmate. Roche opened the door, thanked the witcher in a voice loud enough for the stragglers still loitering in the area to hear, and dragged the elf in forcefully, not entirely for show.

'That was easier than your human whores', said Iorveth smugly. Roche slammed Iorveth against the wall roughly, hands like clamps around the elf's wrists. 'My jaw still fucking hurts,' Roche spat angrily. Smiling, Iorveth simply replied, 'Payback,' and threw the man backwards. He stumbled and the elf pounced on him, forcing him down onto the floor. Neither of them noticed the sound of approaching footsteps outside. 'Payback for what?' You captured me last time, don't you remember?' Roche struggled under the elf. 'Of course I remember,' Iorveth grinned, 'I meant for the time when you tried to kill me, even if you did spare me in the final moments. I'm very glad you didn't finish me off, but the lie was a little obvious. If any of my comrades had been coming don't you think I'd have heard them before you? Still, the pain you caused me then might have made it easier to punch you so convincingly.' Roche frowned at him but the elf just leaned harder against him and kissed his aching jaw. Iorveth started to place his kisses lower, on the man's neck, then on his chest, just as the door banged open. The two drunken guards from earlier stood babbling at their commander about how they couldn't find the prisoner before noticing that they had indeed just found him.

The men were not sure what they were looking at, but Iorveth, thinking fast, drew his dagger and held it above Roche's chest, threatening to kill him if they came any closer. Roche didn't need to fake fear, Iorveth looked truly terrifying. 'This man has some information I need and I might not scratch him up too much if you two leave immediately,' Iorveth growled. The guards saw the very real terror in their captain's eyes and ran, as Roche guessed they would, to consult with the rest of the guards about how they were to rescue him from the clutches of this crazed elf. Iorveth shut the door behind the fleeing guards while Roche scanned his home for a suitable place to stow away his supposed captor. 'They'll be back with reinforcements in seconds. Get under the bed, I'll tell them you escaped through the window.' Iorveth couldn't resist asking if he wanted him to punch him again and was met with another harsh glare that would have scared him if Roche hadn't looked so irresistible in this state.

The guards turned up much faster than Roche had expected and Iorveth was still clambering under the four-poster when the front door was bashed open for the second time that evening. Six heavily-armoured men swept silently into the front room, searching thoroughly for the fugitive and his prisoner. Roche ran frantically at them from his room, explaining that the elf had jumped out of the window in his room and that they should start checking the surrounding areas without a moment's hesitation. 'And don't bother me any more tonight!' he yelled after them as they began their pursuit. 'Don't come back 'til you catch him, and I want him alive!' Watching the guards run clumsily through the district behind his house, he sighed. After this he would be investing in some smarter guards.


	3. Chapter 3

On returning to his bedroom he was concerned that he could see no sign of the elf. As he stood up again after peeking under the bed he jumped as he felt familiar hands on his hips. 'So now you've sent your guards away, what's to stop me from killing you?' the elf whispered into Roche's ear. Fear rushed once again through his veins but evaporated as he felt Iorveth's lips kissing his neck. Roche turned to face him and they kissed, Iorveth's hands holding Roche's hips close to him. He slipped his hands round to the buckle of the man's belt and unfastened it. Roche's lips parted reluctantly from Iorveth's as the elf lowered himself onto his knees, ready to take the man's hard cock in his mouth.

So much had delayed this moment that they didn't care about making it last; they could do that later for as long as the guards still believed the fugitive to be missing. Iorveth let himself be forced onto Roche's erection, not resisting at all, just enjoying the feeling of the dominant man's hand slowly pushing his head down. A flash of panic hit him as Roche went deep inside his throat. He jolted, trying to push away. Roche hadn't figured the elf would be new to this and tried to calm him, but not letting him move.

Iorveth had sucked cock before, but never like this, though he had been on the receiving end of it many times. It wasn't unusual for the Scoia'tael to engage in these activities - they were after all very aware of their stunning good looks. It was simply something they chose not to make public given the human views on it - they didn't need another reason to be hated. Now, however, Iorveth was realizing the amount of skill required for this act. He usually preferred to tease with his tongue, licking the shaft from the base to the tip before closing his lips over the head to suck it painfully gently. He could keep that sort of play going for hours, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could last with his lips almost touching the base of Roche's shaft.

After several minutes Roche decided to end Iorveth's punishment. Iorveth, breathing heavily, looked quite worn out now and Roche decided to take advantage of this moment and playfully shoved him to the ground before straddling him. He tore the elf's clothes off, biting him roughly on the neck. He grabbed Iorveth's hard-on and rubbed it against his own, all the while fighting the urge to cover him in cum - he wanted to save that for when he ploughed the elf. He couldn't push that thought from his mind and soon his fingers were venturing towards Iorveth's ass. 'Roche, what are you doing?' Iorveth asked, eyes wide with concern. Roche raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'You mean to tell me you've never been sub?' Iorveth blushed and avoided Roche's gaze. Roche decided now was as good a time as ever so he slathered his fingers with grease before pushing two of them carefully into the virgin ass. 7

Iorveth couldn't help the squeak that escaped from his lips upon feeling this new sensation. It wasn't painful but it was definitely unusual, but when Roche started stroking his cock he could no longer focus on anything. When Roche felt that Iorveth was sufficiently relaxed, he lubed up his shaft and slowly slid into him. The elf gripped at the floorboards while Roche ploughed him and continued to jerk him off, bringing him to orgasm only seconds before Roche came inside is ass.


End file.
